ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lord of Talon/Transcript
Talon's Palace * Outside of Talon's Palace - Night * Forest * Wood * Outside of Talon's Palace *Jamie: What's that place *Talon: That's my palace. My father ruled here *Jamie: It's lovely. It's got any flags and chairs. *Talon: I like my privacy *Jamie: Hey. Can I stay with You? *Talon: What? *Jamie: Can I stay with You, Please? *Talon: Of course. But--No. *Jamie: (Pulls Talon by a shirt) Please. I don't wanna go back. Please. You gotta let me stay. Please. *Talon: All right. All right. But Just One night. Talon's Palace - Night * Outside of Talon's Palace - Night * The Witch's castle * Outside of The Witch's castle *Jamie: See. I told you that already. *Talon: That must be the Witch's castle *Jamie: Oh, I don't like this place. *Talon: Don't you think it's kinda reception. *Talon walks to entrance of The Witch's castle *Jamie: Hey. Where are you going? *Guard stands behind The Castle *Talon: Hey, You. *Guard: Intruducers. *Talon: Wait a minute. I'm not going to hurt you. I was just...(Sighs in frustration) *Guard: Intruders, Intruders, Intruders, Intru--- (Bumps on the wall) *Talon: (Enters the castle) *Jamie: (Enters the castle but his wing got stuck; Grunting) Whoa. (Bumps into Talon who loses his hat and His hat landed on him) *Talon: (Grabs his hat from him and put on it) The Witch's castle *Talon and Jamie went inside The Witch's castle *Talon: Well. It's quiet. Where's everybody. * * Wood *Jamie: Let's get this straight. You're going to rescue the princess from Crocodiles. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Wood *(Send Me on My Way by Rusted Root) Outside of Swamp * Swamp *Jamie: Are you afraid? *Talon: No. *Jamie: Me either. *Talon: Jamie. Please be quiet. Go over there and find something. *Jamie: But I was looking for a princess *Talon: The princess will be out there *Jamie: I'll handle it. *Jamie looks for something but finds the crocodile *Talon: So we know where the princess is. But where's the... *Jamie: Crocodile. (Flies from it) *Crocodile: (Snaring) *Talon: Look out. (Jumps from it) *Jamie: (Screaming) *Crocodile: (Growling; but when it's about to eat him he got an arrow on his tail) *Talon: Gotcha. *Crocodile: (Growling) *Crocodile throws Talon off his tail *Talon: (Screaming) (Got hit in a tree) *Jamie: Stay back. (Walks backwards) It's big and trying to eat me. (Spots Sally) *Jamie: A Girl Swan. Outside of Swamp Wood Wood - Night * * * * * * *Jamie: You're just placing your anger. *Talon: Look. It's probably placed *Jamie: You're just mad when somebody did this to you. *Talon: Nobody did anything to me * *Talon: Leave My Parents Out of This. * *Talon: Okay, Okay. I have a home. * *Talon: The Wicked Witch said she cast a spell on the princess *Jamie: You think you could change that? * * *Talon: I could join the club. The village see me and run after me. They don't judge me before they know me. My Father always told me that. *Jamie: I know. *Talon: I guess I'll protect my kingdom a little *Jamie: A Little *Talon: That's Why I can take care of myself. *Jamie: You Know When I met. I didn't know you're a monster. *Talon: I know. *Jamie: Night, Talon. *Talon: Good night. * Wood Forest *Talon: (Burps) Excuse me. *Jamie: Buddy. *Talon: What? It's just a food *Jamie: That's no way to behave in front of the princess *Pearl: (Belching) Thanks for the food *Sally: She was nasty as he is. *Talon: That's not what I was expecting. *Pearl: Maybe you shouldn't judge people before they know you. *Pearl: *Monsieur Maximum: Hey, Princess. *Talon: Princess *Monsiuer Maximum: (Laughs) *Pearl: What are you doing? *Monsiuer Maximum: Be still, My lady. I'm your savior. I rescued you from this fiend. (Tries to Kiss Pearl's hand but She took Her hand in disgust) *Talon:(O.S.) Hey. Get your hands off My princess. Pick on someone your own size *Monsieur Maximum: Oh, Please. Can't you see I'm a little busy here *Jamie: Look, Pal. I don't know why you kidnapped here and Who do you think you are? *Monsieur Maximum: Of course, Duck. Let me introduce myself. Oh, Brothers. *Accordion player walks out of the tree *Maximum's brothers: (Singing) Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da. *Maximum's brother #1: I steal from the bad guys and grab the feather *Maximum's brother #2: He takes little someplace *Maximum's brother #3: He's not greedy *Monsiuer Maximum: I rescued pretty damsels. I'm good *Maximum's brothers: What a Guy. *Monsieur Maximum and His brothers dance to a Scottish music *Monsieur Maximum: I like to fight fiends and little maid *Maximum's brothers: What he was saying he likes to get-- *Monsieur Maximum: Paid *Maximum's brothers: So... *Monsieur Maximum: When the Rat's in the Tree, he grabs a lady by the torch *Maximum's brothers: That's Bad *Monsieur Maximum: If the Princess with a Beast. It makes awfully mad *Maximum's brothers: He's mad, He's very, very mad. *Monsieur Maximum: I'll take my sword and cut it through a heart. Keep your eyes on me, Boys. Because All about to start... *Talon: (Angrily punches Maximum's face) *Monsieur Maximum: (Falls on the rocks and into the river *Talon: (Yelling) *Maximum's brothers: (Gasping) *Talon: (Panting) That's so Annoying. *Maximum's brother #4: Aagh. *Maximum's brother #5: Why, You... *Maximum's brothers throw spears at Talon but misses and though Jamie and Sally behind the tree *Jamie: (Screaming) *Jamie and Sally cover their eyes *Talon runs to attack Maximum's brothers *Talon: (Angrily punches Maximum's brother #1 repeatly and punched him into the water) *Maximum's brother #2 ran to Talon but got kicked in his balls *Maximum's brother #2: Oooh *Talon: (Punches him into the Water) *Maximum's brothers charge at Talon *Talon: (Jumps beneath and spins in slow motion and kicks them into the River) *Accordian Player chases Talon and Talon punched him in the Face which caused him to fall in the Water *Maximum's brother #5: (Shouting) *Talon grabs him to throw him in the river *Talon: Ha. *Maximum's brothers: (Groaning in bubbly in a river) *Pearl: Shall we? *Talon: Wait a minute. (Runs to Pearl) Whoa. Hold it. It was amazing. How I learn that? *Pearl: One has a case. (Notices the Prickles on his butt) Those are Prickles on your butt. *Talon: What? (Shows Prickles on his butt) Oh, Look at those. *Pearl: No. This is All my fault. I'm so sorry. *Jamie: What's the matter? *Talon: He's hurt. *Jamie: Hurt? Oh, no. He's gonna die *Talon: I'm fine. *Jamie: You can't die, Buddy. Somebody get help. *Sally: Calm down. *Pearl: I'll help Talon. Bring Sally some flowers Flower fields Wood Wood - Evening *(You Belong to Me by Logan Kendell plays when Sally and Jamie lay on the ground) *Sally: Ah, It's a beautiful night. We should see any stars *Jamie: I never see those stars before *Sally: Really? My mother and I used to talk about. She said All birds are up in the sky *Jamie: Only if My parents could see this. I missed them *Sally: As a friend, We could be together *Jamie and Sally hold their wings *Jamie: It's late, Honey. I could sleep in the nest *Sally: Good night, Jamie. *Jamie and Sally kiss each other *Talon: (O.S.) It's the sunrise *Pearl: (O.S.) Sunrise? But It'll be dark soon *Talon: I'll be back *Talon walks to Jamie *Talon: Well, What she say? *Jamie: The Witch is coming to capture them and take them to her castle *Talon: I won't let them capture them *Talon: (Sees the sun) Wood - Night *Sally: (Looks for Pearl) Princess. Princess. You okay, Princess? Princess, Where are you? We didn't have time to play games. *Sally hears the woods crash *Sally: (Screams) Somebody help. Guys, help me out. Princess. Talon, Jamie. *Pearl: (in her Alicorn form) No, No. Sally. It's me, Pearl. I'm in this form *Sally: Oh, no. Princess. Can you hear me? *Pearl: It's just me *Sally: (sees her friend as a Alicorn) Princess? What happened to you? *Pearl: I'm hidious *Sally: You got wings like I got any. *Pearl: No. It happens when the sun goes down. When I was at the Forest. The witch cast a spell on me and I look like this. (Sees her reflection of her form) I'm an ugly horse. (Sheds a tear) That's why I don't want to be an alicorn *Sally: Don't feel bad, Pearl. You just look like a princess *Pearl: I know, Sally. *Talon: (O.S.) Princess. *Pearl: Please don't tell Talon *Talon: I got you some flowers. Wood Outside of Talon's castle Outside of Talon's castle - Evening Outside of The Witch's castle - Evening The Witch's castle * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Pearl: (Sees Talon fought off The Witch's minions) *The Witch's minions fall out *Talon: (Punches Sagas and Bruno) *Bruno: (Screams) *Sagas and Bruno: (Bump in the wall) * *Witch: Now, Warrior Talon. Time to die *Jamie and Sally push a bucket of water *Witch: (Screaming) * * *